Bishop's Truth
by Jenn11
Summary: Missing scenes from various eps. What if there was more to Garity's suicide and Rebecca's reappearance?  NOT Slash
1. Chapter 1

Bishop's Truth

A/N: So, had this idea after last night's ep. What if Garity's suicide was an 'assisted' (aka compelled) by Bishop?

Walking away from Aiden, Bishop smiled. Sure, in his day job as a Police Lieutenant he'd lost a good Officer; but that was just a day job and didn't matter, just as Garity didn't matter- Aiden did. The grief and guilt Aiden would be feeling was more than worth the loss.

Aiden would never know that he'd compelled Garity to take his own life. Aiden would blame himself – just as Bishop planned. Bishop had considered turning Garity, but he'd already done that with the cute little redhead. No need to repeat himself. Besides, if Bishop turned Garity, Aiden would only get even more angry at Bishop, and be less likely to return to the Family. This way, Aiden would just blame himself, and maybe move one step closer to returning to the Family. Yes, Garity was a small price to pay if it helped get Aiden back – or even if it just made him miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I'd planned this as a one shot, but here's another chapter. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I had to wonder how Rebecca knew exactly what to say and do to get to Aiden… And Bishop is just to interesting a character… If things keep happening that just might tie back to Bishop, I'll keep updating.

Missing scenes from Ep 3x4

"Rebecca," Bishop greeted. "How was your night with Aiden?"

"Amazing. He fell for it, just like you said he would. You should see the bloody mess we left. It was beautiful."

Bishop smiled. He'd been very careful to coach her on exactly what to say, and was pleased it had paid off. "Good. The more he feeds on you, the more he'll want to feed on humans, and the harder it will be to stay on that ridiculous 'diet' of his."

"I had to taste that stuff. Disgusting. I don't know how he tolerates it, much less lives off it," she replied, making a face. The cold, dead blood had been revolting. She hadn't had to fake her reaction to it – or to the taste of Aiden's blood. His blood had been intoxicating.

"Enjoy the time with him."

"Oh, I will," she replied, smirking. "Don't worry, I know the plan. I've gotta get back," she said, putting her sunglasses back on and leaving.

Days later, she was back. "I was sooo close. We were at a restaurant, and it was getting to him as much as me. We went out back. Some bus boy came out. We were going for him, but at the last second Aiden pulled me away. But I was so close to having him feed on a live human with me."

"Well, it was worth a try," Bishop said. "Go back to him. Tell him you can't handle it. That it's too much. Then leave. He'll feel guilty. Like he failed you."

"But I can do it. Next time, I'll make sure he doesn't pull back. That he feeds with me."

"No," Bishop said. "He'll be too careful now. Give it some time, a few months at least, then maybe you can try again."

She sighed, but didn't argue.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the review, penguinsskrp. Takes place at the end of 1x5, when we see Bishop smiling as the Father is being led away, after showing Bishop what Aiden had done.

It was so simple and obvious Bishop didn't know how he had missed it. He'd tried to seduce Aiden back, with the Blood House and then Rebecca. But Aiden's will power was too great, and that hadn't worked. Then he brought in the Priest, for reasons that had nothing to do with Aiden, and look what had happened… The old wisdom of when you quit looking for something you find it , was so very true.

The irony of it was delightful. The things Aiden did out of anger at Bishop, brought him closer to Bishop and the family. The Priest had called Aiden a psychopath; and he himself had admitted Aiden could be an animal. It had been a long time since Aiden had been called either. It had been a long time since he'd deserved to be called either. Sure, he'd taunted Aiden about the state Rebecca had been left in, but that was the Blood Lust, the Hunger. It hadn't been intentional. What Aiden had done to the Priest… That had been very intentional. Very deliberate. Very brutal. The old Aiden. His Aiden.

And the best part, was Aiden didn't even see that every time he lashed out in anger, he was bringing himself back to Bishop. He acted not like the weakling that made Bishop sick (he hadn't been lying about that), but like the Aiden Bishop remembered and wanted back at his right hand, as his most trusted and effective lieutenant. Yes. Anger was the key. He'd have Aiden - his Aiden, not this weak imposter - back soon enough.


End file.
